


The Reason Why Tony Never Bothers Bucky

by Lunarlux



Series: Lets not!fic this shit [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Mentions of Sex, Trolling, bucky is a dick, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BUCKY IS LIKE A BEAR DO NOT POKE THAT SHIT HE WILL RIP OFF YOUR ARM</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason Why Tony Never Bothers Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK IM SO TIRED FROM STUDYING HELP MY SANITY IS SLOWLY DROPPING LOL

HOKAY

 

SO BUCKY IS LIKE NEW MEMBER OF AVENGERS

AND SO IS SAM

AND THEY B CHILLIN WIT NO MAKEUP ON IN THE TOWER

 

AND TONY IS LIKE MAKING OLD MAN JOKES AT STEVE

 

HEY STVE

 

WHAT TONY

 

WHAT WAS THE PALEOLITHIC ERA LIKE?

 

HAHAH A SO FUNY BOY

 

HEY STEVE

 

WHAT

 

DID YOU HAVE TO BATHE IN STREAM WATER

 

WHAT WAS IT LIKE POOPIN IN A HOLE IN THE GROUND

 

DID YOU USE LEAVES AS TOLIENT PAPER

 

AND STEVE IS LIKE I AM THE BEETTER PERSIN SO LIKE AHAH WHATEVES

 

THEN BUCKY COMES ALONG AND THEN TONY TRESI IT ON HIM

 

AND HES LIKE HEY BUCKERSTER

 

BUCKYCHUCKY IS LIKE WHAT BITCH I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR YOU IM BRAIDING NATASHAS HAIR AND SHE GONA DO ME NEXT

 

AND TONYS LIKE OKAYGAYYY

AND BUCK IS LIKE NOT REALLY BUT WHATEVES

 

AND NATASHAASA IS LIKE MEN ARE ETERNALLY MORNONS AND SHOLDVE BEEN MY SLAVES

 

ANY WAY

 

TONY IS LIKE BUCCYYYYS

 

AND BUCKY IS LIKE WHUTTT

TONY IS LIKE

 

WHATS IT FEEL LIKE TO BE A FOSSIL?

 

AND BUCKY WAS LIKE IDK MAN

 

BUT WHAT I DO KNOW HOW IT FELT TO HAVE MY DICK IN YOUR DADS ASS

 

AND THEN TONY SCREAMS IN AGONY AND COVERS HIS EARS

 

AND STEVE HIGHFIVES BUCKY AND JUMPS OUT OF THE TOWER WITHOUT A PARACHUTE

 

AND BRUCE GETS HIS DICK STUCK IN HIS ZIPPER AND HULKS OUT

 

AND GRABS CLINT AND JUMPS OUT AFTER STEVE

 

AND THOR IS NAKED AND JUMPS OUT AFTER THE HULK

 

AND NATASHA FRENCH BRAIDS BUCKYS HAIR

 

AND SAM AND PEPPER WALKS IN WITH PIZZA JUST IN TIME TO SEE ALL OF THIS HAPPENING

 

AND THEY TURN TO EACH OTHER AND ARE LIKE U WANNA GO AND JUST YEAH

 

AND PEPPER IS LIKE LEAVE LIKE SOME FOR THEM OR WHATEVER

 

AND THE READING RAINBOW THEME PLAYS OUT AS THE SCREEN FADES TO BLACK

 

FIC OVER


End file.
